Outfoxed (Fanon)
Outfoxed is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It features the final appearances of Wolvermean and Odius' Foxatron. It also features three of the Legendary Rangers in disguise, teasing the next episode, and the debut of the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Synopsis After their Zords are disabled by Odius’ giant Foxatron, the Rangers must find a new way to stop her evil Zord. The rangers are visited by mysterious figures, unaware they are past rangers. Plot Following the events of the previous episode, Matt informs the others, including Jade, who is still recovering from an head injury following the battle, that the Foxatron will charge up in two hours. A new student named Becky Dawson asked Matt for assistance, but he will do so another time, which Victor and Monty decided to do so, still Matt's friendly persona towards Becky leaves Jade slightly jealous. Meanwhile, Madame Odius is charging the medallions and Venoma and Wolvermean enter the room. Wolvermean furiously proclaims that he wants his medallion back after hearing the incident from Venoma, only to be halted by Badonna. She says that if they want their medallions back, they must defeat the Rangers. Both of them unwillingly cooperate and exit the room. Back in the base, Mick has no luck in repairing the Zord Stars since the previous night because it was difficult to melt and reforge. The Nexus Prism glows and everyone witnesses new Zords in it. Mick tosses six new stars into the prism; although new Zord Stars were created, they did not exit the prism, to everyone's confusion. A portal suddenly opens from inside the base and out from it are three cloaked strangers, who explain that in order for the Blaze Zord Stars to emerge, the Rangers must prove themselves worthy, before leaving inside the portal. The alarm blares, alerting the Rangers to battle. Wolvermean and Venoma arrive at the scene, and so do the Rangers. Venoma leaves because she had a hard time without her medallion. Wolvermean was then defeated, only to survive and retreat. The Rangers then return to base, only to hear that the new Zord Stars had still not emerged from the prism. Time is running out, but Mick though of an excellent plan: he intends of recharging the Zord Stars. He hands Jackson a list of materials required and the Rangers head off. On their way, Mrs. Finch dropped her wedding ring in a sewer drain, so Spinner and Amber stayed behind to help. The Rangers arrive at the lab to gather the required equipment. Matt had to assist Becky in her chemistry project, much to Jade's dismay. Victor and Monty accidentally got their hairs glued together while aiding Becky in her project begged for assistance while heading for class. Jackson, Issac, Misty, and Jade will catch up with them later while using the solvent to release the two boys from the glued compound. However, Jade ends up leaving the three to help her mother, Maria promote business for her salon, Shapiro's. Back in the base, the equipment was successful, starting with Spinner's Zord Star, although they are out of time. All was not lost, however, because the Blaze Zord Stars had finally emerged out of the prism. The same cloaked strangers return and congratulates the Rangers. Jackson was confused why the Blaze Zord Stars did not exit the prism earlier. The strangers then explained that it was not because of their strength, but because of their selfless acts, something that the Rangers happily reminisced about during the time they were carrying the equipment. The strangers leave to the portal once again. The alarm blares once more, but this time it was Wolvermean alone, who was already enlarged and the Rangers rushed to the action. The Rangers rush and find the already-enlarged Wolvermean, who swears to defeat them and take back his medallion. The Rangers then invoke the Zord Stars and arrived are the Blaze Zords, which then fused into the Ninja Blaze Megazord and battle Wolvermean. Back in the Galaxy Warriors arena, the medallions are fully charged and Odius uses them to power her Foxatron to finally annihilate the Rangers. Just when the Rangers are about to finish off Wolvermean, the Foxatron literally backstabs him, saying that he had his chance by Odius. Meanwhile, the three cloaked strangers witness the battle and expressed their admiration for the Rangers, with the middle stranger crossing his arms, which revealed a familiar device. The Ninja Blaze Megazord then finishes off the Foxatron with the Revolver Chest. Odius survives, albeit with a scar on her left eye. Infuriated, Odius vows her revenge on the Rangers before she and Badonna fled the scene. Back in the high school, the Rangers have learned from what had transpired, although Amber could not stop thinking about the cloaked strangers. Becky wants to thank Matt for helping her pass in the chemistry project and asked if she can join them in billiards, so Matt gladly accepted. As she sees Matt and Becky hang out, Jade is shown to be disappointed, revealing that she likes Matt. Meanwhile Victor and Monty walk around wondering why the other kids are staring and laughing at them, unaware that the glue had ripped off large chunks of their hair creating bald spots in the back of their heads. Notes *This is the first and only time that a Galactic Ninja (Wolvermean) is destroyed by Odius herself instead of the Rangers. *This is the first time since its debut that none of the Ninja Steel Rangers use the Ninja Super Steel Blaster. *In this episode, Madame Odius is injured, her face was scarred after Foxatron's destruction by the Rangers. *The mysterious cloaked allies are Emma Stanford, Luka, Kris Parker. However their voices are altered to sound deeper to fool the audience and only Emma's appearance is outrightly confirmed at the end with the showing of the Chrono Morpher on his wrist. *Amber commands the Tigerzord like Susie Holden did. *This is the first episode to feature an episode recap since Super Megaforce. *This is the first appearance of Becky Dawson, Matt's crush and Jade's rival. *It's revealed that Jade has feelings for Matt after seeing him with Becky. Category:Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (Runwaygirl20) Category:Episodes